


枯井72—91

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	枯井72—91

【72】

十二点的钟声敲响的时候，我退后一步揉揉眼睛，居然发现梁野的身体正在一点点变得透明。

生平头一回经历这种超自然现象，我骇得几乎站不稳脚跟，想要上前去抱住他，却发现自己无论如何也触碰不到他的身体。

半晌也只能看着他越来越薄的影子干笑道：“晶晶啊，你可别……别开这种玩笑啊……”

“我没有开玩笑，江琛。”

梁野淡淡地说着，伸出手来似乎想摸摸我的脸，五指却从中穿透了过去，声音也开始变得虚渺起来：

“在我那边的世界，我死于二十岁生日的这一天，而我当时许下的生日愿望是，希望有生之年可以见你一面，真正地触碰到你的实体，而不是永远只能隔着一口枯井旁观你的人生。”

他的影子已经越来越模糊，五官也只剩下一抹轻浅而无奈的笑意。“而现在，愿望实现了，我也可以没有遗憾地离开这个世界走向死亡了。”

……

我颤抖着朝他伸出手，却只接到了一滴摔成好几瓣的泪。

“说真的，江琛宝贝儿，如果下辈子还能遇见你……”

话音未落，我眼睁睁看着眼前半透明的影子散发出一道浅浅的金光，彻底消逝在了微凉的夜风中。

年轻情侣间的浪漫烟花秀早已结束，中心广场上的围观者们渐渐散去，只余下一个呆立在原地的我。

【73】

……

……

“晶晶？！”

不知过了多久，我终于回过神来，下意识慌乱地疾呼出声。

理所当然地没有听到任何回应。我站在原地左顾右盼，余光敏锐地捕捉到了不久前还在偷拍我们两个的女高中生，赶忙上前拦住了她们的去路。

“那个，请问你们刚刚看到和我在一起的那个人哪儿去了吗？”

两个女高中生在被我拦下的时候吓了一跳，有些心虚地揣紧了自己的手机，闻言便面面相觑，困惑地朝我看来：

“你刚刚一直都是一个人啊……”

我闻言一窒，直觉她们两个在说谎，也顾不得自己的举动是否冒犯，直接夺过一个女孩的手机，打开相册翻了起来。

女孩哎了一声，另外一个则红了脸，却并没有制止我。我看到相册里有不少显然是偷拍的影像，各种姿态的我抬头看着夜幕中的烟火，微侧着身躯深情地像是在注视着什么，可每张照片上都只有一个人，身旁没有任何熟悉的身影。

——这怎么可能呢？

梁野就这么凭空消失在了熙熙攘攘的午夜广场，带走了所有人有关他的记忆，甚至还带走了他在此存在过的证据。

女高中生见我拿着她的手机心神恍惚，忍不住小声道：“对不起呀哥哥，我不是故意要拍你的，是，呃，是这家伙非要我拍的！要报警也先抓她好了！”

另一个女孩郁闷地嚷道：“喂喂你这塑料做的姐妹！怎么一东窗事发锅就都甩给我了，说好的有福同享有难你当呢！”

……

许久，我微颤着垂下头，把手机还给眼前的女孩，道：“实在对不起，应该只是我记错了……记错了……”

失魂落魄地离开之际，身后传来一句模糊的嘟囔：

“太可惜了，长得这么帅，怎么偏偏脑瓜有点不太好使……”

【74】

梁野真的消失了。

我回到自己的出租屋，钥匙转开锁的一刹那，再次无比清晰地意识到了这个事实。

家还是那个家，却已经不是我记忆中的那样。原本被梁野洗好搭在阳台上的衣物，此时正像往常那样胡乱地塞在床头的洗衣篓里，厨房里的灶台没有开过火的痕迹，水池里堆着大大小小的泡面碗，没了我们一起购置的厨具和食材，一切都还是我单身时的老样子。

我走到浴室脱下自己的上衣，脊背和胸膛也没有任何梁野在激情中留下的痕迹，连情事过后的余韵都消散得无影无踪，仿佛在嘲笑着依然不愿接受这个事实的我。

难道他真的只是我的一场梦，是单身了太多年的我在失意中为自己编织出的一个美好的假相？

除了性别不太符合我的幻想之外，他几乎可以称得上是完美，这个理由也勉强可以作为差强人意的解释。我倒在床上抱着自己隐隐作痛的脑袋，想起什么似的猛然坐起身，拿出手机开始百度梁野这两个字。

若干同名同姓的人排除之后，我始终没有查到一个职业是偶像歌手的梁野。

耐心地一遍遍刷新着页面，恍然间我似乎找到了他的百度百科：

梁野（Timothy Liang），1998年8月24日出生于美国洛杉矶，中国内地流行男歌手、影视演员、男子演唱组合BlackHawks成员……

然而只是一眨眼的功夫，我正在浏览的页面便倏然变成了一串无意义的乱码，在狭窄的屏幕上不停闪烁着消除，下一刻映入眼帘的就是404 Not Found。

我静坐着思索了一会儿后，开始百度BlackHawks组合。

搜索出的五位成员里并没有梁野的名字，取而代之的是一个名叫宋哲然的、与梁野同年同月同日生的男生。

以前闲聊的时候曾听梁野提到过，他出道时所参加的选秀节目Hit It Up只有前五名才能组成BlackHawks出道，而由于他临时决定参选，原本有望出道的宋哲然只得了第六名而没能跟TK社签约，事后梁野也总觉得有些对不起他，不仅靠自己的人脉将他推荐去了另一家经纪公司，平日里也很照顾他的资源，两人关系虽然很好，但看在对方的粉丝眼里就有些微妙了。

原来在我的世界里，因为没有梁野的参选，宋哲然顺利地拿到了第五名，出道成为了BlackHawks组合的一员。

就在这时，微博推送的提示音忽然响起，我低头一看，状态栏那一行明晃晃地写着——

[爆][头条]宋哲然生日会遇刺。

【75】

我只愣了一下，立刻翻身下床，打开电视调到娱乐频道。

屏幕上原本俗媚无趣的娱乐版女主播一改往日浮夸的风格，穿着正装跟随众记者围堵在TK社的大楼下，语气严肃地对着镜头道：

“北京时间2018年8月25日凌晨，当红偶像歌手、BlackHawks组合成员宋哲然在结束自己于前日的生日会后，在后台换衣间遭到疯狂爱慕者的刺杀……目前……已送往P大第二附属医院进行抢救……”

“据悉，该网名为恰似流年的女子确认罹患较为严重的精神疾病，对TK社旗下HIU选秀圈艺人情有独钟，曾不止一次有过严重危害到偶像人身安全的私生行为……现已被警方控制……”

被警方押着出了TK社大楼的女人在镜头下一闪而过，很快被各路记者包围了起来，身形却看着有几分熟悉；我当机立断关掉电视，又打开了电脑搜索宋哲然遇刺事件的现场视频。

把行刺宋哲然的私生饭被捕镜头反复看了三四遍之后，我截到了她露出正脸的视频截图，对着那张苍白而病态的脸看了许久后，整个人仿佛被兜头一盆冷水浇下，不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。

没有错，她就是当初在片场休息室遇到的那个头戴棒球帽的女人、梁野的疯狂私生饭。

【76】

天色大亮。

我哆嗦着点上烟，试图再次用尼古丁来唤醒自己整合推理的能力，在缭绕的烟雾中细细地梳理着如麻的思绪。回忆着刚才在视频中看到的那个浑身是血被担架抬着送上救护车的男生，又想到当初血淋淋从枯井里爬出来的梁野，我忽然彻底明白了过来。

梁野说他死在二十岁生日的这一天，而与他同日出生的宋哲然也在这一天遭到私生饭的刺杀，现在生死未卜。

也就是说，在另一个宋哲然没能作为BlackHawks组合成员出道的世界，这个患有精神病的女人喜欢上的人成了梁野，理所当然的，被她表白不成捅成重伤的人也成了梁野。

临死前并不知情的梁野在自己的生日会上许下一个心愿，希望有生之年可以见我一面，真正地触碰到我的实体，而不是永远只能隔着一口枯井旁观我的人生。

然后老天便开玩笑似的满足了他的愿望，把他送到了我所在的世界一个微妙的时间点，给了他到自己忌日为止的、与我相处并相恋的期限。

对他而言，我或许只是他陷入永恒的长眠前一场过于真实的梦境罢了。

梁野说，这个愿望已经实现，他终于可以没有遗憾地离开这个世界走向死亡了。

梁野说，希望我能把他忘了，好好过自己的生活。

【77】

……

我环顾着空落落的出租屋，闭上双眼回想着我们曾经在这里的种种，终于忍不住颓然倒在床上。半晌翻了个身，眼泪便毫无知觉地顺着脸颊淌了下来。

我该怎么忘了你？我怎么可能忘了你？

就算这个世界没有一个人知晓你的存在，可我看见你来过，我知道你爱我。

【78】

如果当初我没有走到那口枯井前，那么我今后的人生会是什么样的？

我不知道梁野在异世好好地活着、又在二十岁的这一天被刺杀，不记得年幼的自己曾眼睁睁看着好友被疯老头扔下枯井，依然还是这个庸庸碌碌的江琛，像世间的绝大多数一样按部就班地过完我的一生。

我只知道哪怕这也是我临死前的幻境，我不后悔遇见他，也不后悔爱上他。

……

等等，枯井？

我如梦初醒，猛然坐起身来捂住自己的胸口，下一刻便飞奔到了窗前。

后半夜似乎下了一场小雨，窗外那一成不变的景色被覆上了一层乳白色的雾气，迷蒙而飘渺地在我视野中蔓延，最终在日光的照耀下缓缓散去。

雾气散尽的那一刻，我心跳如鼓。

【79】

当我看到那口熟悉而可爱的枯井时，惊天的狂喜一瞬间淹没了我。

天知道这十多年来我对它是一种怎样复杂的情绪，有恐惧与忌惮，有好奇与迷惑，但是从来没有一次像现在这样，我会因为看到它而激动得想要感谢上帝。

我狂奔着出了门，扑倒在井边敲敲打打，把手伸进去胡乱地凭空打捞着，心中祈祷着梁野能像上次一样从里面爬出来，问候一声我这个憔悴的老同学。

清晨的小道边有晨练的邻居路过，看到我的时候纷纷露出了奇怪的表情。对着一口只有我能看到的枯井做出各种各样的滑稽动作，我当然知道此时的自己在路人看来有多可笑，可我已经懒得去在意那么多了。

努力了好久也徒劳无功，干涸的井底始终没有传来半点动静；我想要直接跳进去，身体却被一道无形的空气墙拦在井外，似乎在劝我心急吃不了热豆腐，还是得找到科学的方法才行。

我撑在井口边深吸一口气，终于冷静了下来。蹲在井边琢磨了一会儿后，我阖起双眼，开始回忆起与梁野重逢后的点点滴滴。

如果思念可以穿越时空，我相信我和梁野一定会在某个节点的某个瞬间，作为恋人也作为朋友，即便身处异世，也能够心意相通。

……

恍然间我蓦地想到，当初梁野第一次从井里爬出来的时候，我到底有没有抓住他的手？

【80】

慢慢地，我听到井底传来了水流的声音。

睁开双眼的时候，我看到有澄澈的泉水正从深幽的井底不断冒出，下一刻便涨到了我面前。金色的微光从水面上绽开，很快流动起来，带着一幕幕走马灯似的影像，终是溢出了井口。

一点点，一点点，梁野的回忆缓慢而温柔地将我浸没。

我看到幼时雪白而精致的梁晶晶趴在一口井边朝里面看着，稚嫩的小脸先是震惊，然后是惊喜，最后兴高采烈地跑去跟他爸妈说我没有死。

梁野的美人老妈闻言叹了口气，拂了拂自己的波浪卷发，回过头去咬着红唇跟他老爸说，看来孩子在这里已经待不下去了，不如还是跟她回美国吧。

画面一转，我看到的依然是坐在井边朝里面张望的梁野，有所不同的是周围的背景已经变成了美国洛杉矶。

他就这么在异世看着我，有时候一天也不和其他人说上一句话，他老妈起初以为他有自闭症，还带他去看了不少所谓的名医，直到后来才确定了喜欢对着后院的空地发呆只是自家儿子的怪癖。

枯井多年未变，梁野却在一天天长大。

看着梁野日益趋向成熟的五官露出各种丰富的表情，我似乎能猜到他看到的画面是什么。

如果他笑得合不拢嘴，那八成我是又带着自己的小伙伴一起做了什么奇葩的蠢事；

如果他微拧起眉，显然一副气鼓鼓的样子，那或许是我在学校被路过的小师妹搭了讪；

而如果他满脸通红地捂着自己的鼻子，想看又不想看似的从指缝里窥着井口，那我想也知道一定是当时的自己躲在屋里做些什么青春期的好事。

……

终于我看到梁野比大多数同龄人提早完成了学业，以优异的成绩从大学毕业，和他已经差不多是个落魄瘾君子的老妈一番争执后，还是坐上飞机回了国，参加了TK社举办的Hit It Up选秀节目。

我看到他终于成了万众瞩目的偶像，登顶C位出道、接受各种娱乐新闻采访，镁光灯背后的笑容却始终有些说不清道不明的失落。

“晶晶……”

我忍不住喃喃地出声道。

本以为身处异世的我在浏览梁野的回忆时只是一个旁观者，谁知水面中正在节目后台跟组合成员聊天的梁野忽然一愣，居然回头朝我的方向看了一下，然后有些迷茫似的拿胳膊肘捣捣队长，问道：

“你刚刚有没有听到什么人在叫我？”

“没有啊。”队长很快地答道，见梁野似乎有些恍惚，便关切地拍了拍他的肩膀，“最近是不是赶通告赶得太累了，要不要让雪松哥给你放个假？”

梁野摆摆手，勉强扯出了一个笑容，见节目组似乎已经准备就绪，便起身和成员们一起离开了后台。

而我大喜过望，对着井中他的背影大喊道：

“晶晶！！梁野！”

我伸出手去想要探向水面，却又被一堵无形的空气墙挡了回来。“……你听到我叫你了吗？晶晶！”

遗憾的是，这次梁野没有再听到我的呼唤。

【81】

水面流动的速度越来越快，很快就到了梁野二十岁生日的当天。

作为TK社旗下最红的男团C位，又是身价不菲的官家公子，梁野排场极大，这一场生日会有许多业界名人和流量明星参加，几乎占据了TK社整层的宴会厅。

有一家娱乐杂志似乎拿到了他们的独家，而梁野显然非常适应自己镜头前的形象，面上一直挂着优雅而礼貌的商业式微笑，待人接物也十分谦逊得体，称得上是个挑不出半点瑕疵的优质偶像。

可我看得出他并不开心，因为我才是了解他的那个人。

生日会的环节无外乎各种无聊的余兴节目，不过因为有很多综艺感十足的名嘴大咖在，气氛倒也很热闹。墙上的时钟滑向十一点的时候，我的心情开始变得紧张起来，再没有心思去看梁野的假笑，在这井外的上帝视角四处搜索着某人的存在。

我看到大家开始为梁野唱生日快乐歌的时候，那家拿到了生日会独家的娱乐杂志正在以不同角度拍摄着现场，有个身材矮小、助理打扮的男人悄悄从人群后离开，我赶紧把目光投向他的背影，发现果然是那个刺杀宋哲然的私生饭。

看到男装打扮的女疯子离开宴会厅后便悄无声息地潜入了梁野的换衣间，我的心一下子提到了嗓子眼，又气又急得几乎破口大骂。

TK社的安保人员可能也没想到会有私生饭跟着记者团队一起混进来，而那家娱乐杂志同样也没有留意到自己的摄影组何时多了个助理，然而现在一切都已经太晚，一旦结束生日会后梁野回到换衣间，就极有可能再次被那个持刀行凶的女疯子推下地狱。

我焦急地看向仍被众人簇拥着的梁野，他依然笑盈盈地与身旁的人聊天，只是在镜头没有扫到的地方扯了扯自己的领口，脸上有一瞬间露出了些许不舒服的表情，看来并不喜欢这种憋闷的穿着。

我也顾不得自己的举止在路人看来有多像个疯子，趴在井口朝里面大喊道：

“梁野，梁野你能听见我吗？不要回换衣间，和大家待在一起！千万不要回去！！”

……

有一瞬间我看到梁野抬起头，朝我的方向看了过来，面上又露出了困惑的表情，像是在怀疑自己产生了幻觉。

【82】

把记者和大部分宾客打发走后，梁野和组合成员一起坐在礼物堆里吃着蛋糕，身旁脸上还沾着奶油的队长见他一副心事重重的样子，便打趣道：“小百合大人，不如告诉哥儿几个你刚刚许的生日愿望是什么？”

十分受不了小百合这个称呼的梁野擂了他一拳，然后把剩下的蛋糕一口塞进嘴里，咬着叉子怅然道：

“希望能见到我喜欢的人。”

“啊？还是出道访谈时提到的那个暗恋多年的妹妹吗？”队长吃了一惊，随即痛心道，“哎，听哥说一句，天涯何处无芳草，连我们红透半边天的小百合都看不上的女人，这辈子怕是也再难找到对象了；不如忘了她，也给你的粉丝妹妹们一个机会吧。”

梁野沉默了一会儿，低声道：“他不是妹妹。”

“呃，不是妹妹……？”队长摸着下巴思索片刻后，看向梁野的目光忽然变得危险起来，“小百合啊……我说你该不会是，喜欢上了有夫之妇吧……”

梁野噎了一下，然后叹了口气，似乎也懒得搭理他，吃完蛋糕后便起身打算去换衣间了。

队长看着他的背影若有所思，跟身边的成员们咬着耳朵道：

“对，这就完美地解释了为什么这世上居然会存在连梁野也泡不到的妹子，我的天，他的口味也太辣了……”

梁野的脚步微妙地顿了一下，转过头来目光复杂地看着瞬间噤若寒蝉的几个人，仍是没有解释什么，揉了揉自己有些困倦的双眼，继续往换衣间走。

【83】

井内的梁野走得悠闲，井外的我却急得像是热锅上的蚂蚁，心早在油锅里被煎了千八百遍。

再这样下去，我迟早会看到梁野走进那个疯女人设下的陷阱，然后像我所在的世界里遭到同样厄运的宋哲然一样，被担架抬着送上救护车，最后在冷冰冰的急救室病床上停止呼吸。

……

十二年后，难道我要第二次眼睁睁地看着他死在我面前？

我闭上双眼，又缓缓睁开，用尽了最后一分气力朝水面中毫无防备的梁野大声喊道：

“梁野！回过头来看着我！不准进去！！”

我看到原本平静的水面被音波震得剧烈地荡漾了一下，又慢慢恢复了流动。

【84】

……

当梁野的手即将碰上换衣间门把手的一刹那，他忽然察觉到什么似的回过头来，隔着在日光下波光粼粼的水面对上了我焦灼的双眼。

“江……琛？”他愣愣地停下来，长久地凝视着井口的我，半晌轻拍了一下脑袋，自言自语似的苦笑道，“难道是我最近通告赶得太累了吗，居然会在这个时候看到江琛的影子？”

看到他用那我所熟悉的温柔眼神看着我，像在看着一个永远触碰不到的美梦，我心中剧荡，强迫自己稳住撑在井边的身形，几乎喜极而泣。

越发明朗的夏日艳阳下，异世的我朝他伸出双手。

“梁野！晶晶！这不是幻觉！快看着我！到我的世界来！！”

【85】

梁野凝视着我，终于慢慢地，毫不犹豫地，朝我伸出了手，与我隔着开始融合的另一个时空紧紧相握。

握住那只冰凉而柔软的手的一瞬间，无数斑驳陆离的影像在我脑海中流窜，压得我几乎喘不过气来；可我知道这一次，我绝对不会再放开他的手。

【86】

……

身为相同性别的男人也好，身处不同的世界也罢，只要两个人的思念等同等重，我们的爱就可以穿越时空。

这一次终于，他又回到我身边。

【87】

……

……

又是一天温暖而惬意的清晨。

我仰躺在出租屋的小床上，呆呆地望着头顶熟悉的天花板，总觉得自己像打了场百年战争似的筋疲力尽。天知道二十四个小时前我曾经历了多么离奇而又惊心动魄的一幕，而现在还能像个寻常人一样从自己的小窝里醒来，总觉得有些不可思议。

很多琐碎而纠杂的细节已经被我遗忘了；只是还好，美丽的生活如期而至。

我看向窗外，那口陪伴了我多年的枯井早已悄无声息地消失在那片空地上，彻底地把梁野留在了我的世界。

我朝厨房看去，梁野正在灶台前忙碌着，似乎还在钻研他的菜谱，回头见我已经醒了过来，便勾唇笑笑道：

“宝贝儿，过来帮我试试味道。”

我闻言便一个鲤鱼打挺从床上跃起来，三两步跳到梁野身边来搂住他的腰，张口便含住了递到眼前的调羹。

“……嗯，挺好的，不咸不淡。”

我咂咂嘴，很自然地低头在他裸露出的雪白脖颈上啃了一口，然后懒懒地挂在他身上，双臂依然圈在他的腰间，说什么也不愿放手。

梁野侧头亲了我一下，笑道：“怎么了？”

我抱着他喃喃道：

“晶晶啊，我总觉得，自己做了一个好长好长的梦……”

梁野瞥了我一眼，噗哧笑道：“做梦的应该是我才对吧？”说着便转过身来，暧昧地在我唇间呼了口气道：“作为破除了魔法把我从死亡世界解救回来的王子殿下，我真的不知道该怎么感谢你才好。”

“有什么需要感谢的？”我凝视着他严肃道，“你爱我，我也爱你，这是早就清楚不过的事。”

【88】

饭后一起亲亲热热地在水池边洗碗。

“有一点我很好奇，晶晶。”我看着他熟悉而惬意的侧脸，忍不住问道，“你真的是之前喜欢我的那个梁晶晶吗。我是说，毕竟平行世界有那么多个，万一我当初捞上来的是其他世界的梁野，那我可不就亏大了。”

梁野放下手中的盘子看了我一眼，似乎也猜到了我心中的那一丝困惑，貌似苦恼地思索了一阵后，凑到我耳边低声笑道：

“……做一次不就知道了？我可是熟知你身上所有的敏感点呢，江琛宝贝儿。”

【89】

我知道我不该质疑自己的爱人。

看着梁野情事过后心满意足地偎在我怀里的可爱模样，我低头瞥了一眼自己险些没能顶住那么多回的小兄弟，终于彻底地清醒了过来。

耳鬓厮磨间，我再次低低地长叹出声：“……你真的已经回来了吗？”

梁野睁开眼睛看着我，目光依旧缱绻而温柔：

“回来了。”

我紧紧地把他抱在怀里，失而复得的喜悦再度覆遍了全身，只觉得这世上再也不会有一个人比我更幸运，能够亲手扭转乾坤，将已经去往死亡之地的爱人拉回到自己的世界。

许久，我开口问道：

“晶晶啊，你现在在我的这个世界可是个彻彻底底的黑户，以后有什么打算？”

梁野笑了一下，似乎也考虑到了这个现实的问题，微侧着脑袋道：

“嗯，我想想……”

还没等他开口，我便慷慨地提议道：“你以前不是说过想做米其林大厨吗？不如去上厨师学校吧。在我的世界你可以尽情地做自己想做的事，我会养你的。”

又道：“别看我现在看起来穷，养老婆可绝对不是一件难事，尤其上个月我业绩不错，拿下几个大单赚了不少钱呢。”

梁野看着我，忽然就噗哧一声笑了出来。

“是吗？赚了多少？”

我仔细算了算，很是得意地挺起胸膛道：“足足有六千块呢。”

“……”

梁野忽然沉默了下来。

【90】

“宝贝儿，你知道我在那边随便接一支广告就可以拿多少代言费吗？”他幽幽看我道。

我张了张口，很快像霜打的茄子似的低下了脑袋。我当然知道梁野作为明星时的收入和消费水平，那可绝对是身为普通人的我这辈子都无法企及的高度，在这样的人面前卖弄自己做销售得来的那点收入，实在是有些自不量力。

梁野很快敏感地察觉到了我沮丧的情绪，凑过来吻吻我的脸颊，无奈道：

“宝贝儿，我可不是这个意思。”

见我看他，他笑了笑又道：“我当然很高兴你养我，不过目前来看，不如还是让我操起老本行来赚钱更轻易一些。”

他伸出手去在床头柜上摸索了一阵，很快摸到了当初在生鲜市场前魏雪松塞给他的名片，眯着眼睛打量了一下后，道：“我在这个世界既没学历也没关系，或许还是进娱乐圈更靠谱些；TK社年底就有一场选秀，既然在那个世界我可以晋级C位，那么这个世界也同样可以。”

见他神色认真，不像是在开玩笑的样子，我不由得吃了一惊：“晶晶啊……你真的还想当偶像歌手吗？我还以为你不喜欢。”

梁野想了想，慢慢道：“以前是很不喜欢……不过成团出道之后，和团员们都相处得不错，倒也有些舍不得在这个世界和他们做一辈子的陌生人了；圈子里的那些好友，还有这次大难不死的哲然，我也想以后能有个正式的身份去探望他。”

我看着他，神色还是有些迟疑。

“……放心，宝贝儿。”梁野安抚般拍拍我的手，枕在我的肩头低声道，“那个女人会在监狱里过上一辈子，再也不会有谁来伤害到我了。”

“……”

话虽如此，如果让老婆出去当明星赚钱，那我岂不是变成了被包养的小白脸？

我点点头，虽然心底有些郁闷，却还是没有说出任何异议。

哪知我的神色都被这个世界上最了解我的人看在眼里，便亲热地搂住我的脖颈道：

“宝贝儿，我们已经是情人了，又何必算得这么清楚呢。你养我和我养你，本身也没什么区别不是吗；等我赚够了我们两个的退休金就退出娱乐圈，以后夫唱妇随，你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”

我闷闷地在他那圆润的肩头上啃了一口，总算接受了这个浪漫的说法。

“好了，先不说这个。下个月我就要回老家了，你得先跟我一起去见见爸妈才行，老人家想看你这个儿媳妇已经想很久了。”我仍是用严肃的口吻道，“另外，就算以后是你养我，在年底TK社的选秀之前也必须是我要养你的；你可是我的老婆，知道了吗。”

“好啊，”他眨眨眼睛，朝我莞尔一笑，“那就麻烦你先养我了，我亲爱的……宝贝儿老公。”

【91】

二零零六年夏天，我家后院忽然多出了一口井。

二零一八年夏天，它终于消失在我的世界里，留给了我一个相伴一生的爱人。

——END——


End file.
